Total drama: Obsessed
by dreamgirl445
Summary: ***APPS STILL open!*** obsessed campers come for a new season! APPS FOR GIRLS ONLEY PLEZZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a fan competition like no other! I will pick only 14-17 OC's. Maybe more. SORRY IF YOU DO NOT GET PICKED. ITS NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE MY FANS BUT I AM TRYING TO PICK OBSSESED FANS OF EACH CAMPER! If not all of them at least some. Anyway this story features obsessed fans of all the campers at total drama. Chris is fed up with all of the fan pressure so he plans to gather all of them for a new season. Maybe near the end the campers will pay a visit! (wink wink) I'm trying something new each of the campers have a special day each challenge day where the camper that they LOVE will come on there team for the day. (Chris's idea)**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Obsessed with:**

**Reasons why:**

**your OC in 3 words:**

**Age(16 or 17 please):**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Bio:**

**Stereotype:**

**Hometown:**

**Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Dreams for the Future:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Other:**

**challenge ideas:**


	2. Campers so far!

So far here are the campers.

Lincoln Ava Marsh by Xacc12 obsessed W/ Geoff

Calia Rodgers by unprincesslike obsessed W/ Trent

Nikki by strawberries up the butt obsessed W/Noah and Cody

Isobel Won obsessed W/ izzy and Gigi Won obsessed W/Lindsay by IzzyIsDizzy

Rosalita Night by Roses Bloom In The Night obsessed W/Noah

And…

Aubry Williams by me obsessed W/Duncan

Also

Sierra will also be in it! Obsessed W/Cody

I need 10 more. I would suggest fans of these campers

Duncan

Owen

Tyler

Harold

Alejandro

C ya!


	3. more campers

Heres more...

Serefina Ndiyane by Blue Icewater obsessed w/tyler

Erin by All... obsessed w/Duncan/Alejandro

Kaila Shino by SnowSword Obsessed with:Duncan

Victoria Jones by Disneychic01 obsessed w/alejandro

i need 6 or seven more! r&r quickly please! see ya laters!


	4. You can still reveiw!

Lincoln Ava Marsh by Xacc12 obsessed W/ Geoff

Calia Rodgers by unprincesslike obsessed W/ Trent

Nikki by strawberries up the butt obsessed W/Noah and Cody

Isobel Won obsessed W/ izzy and Gigi Won obsessed W/Lindsay by IzzyIsDizzy

Rosalita Night by Roses Bloom In The Night obsessed W/Noah

Aubry Williams by me obsessed W/Duncan

Sierra Obsessed W/Cody

Serefina Ndiyane by Blue Icewater obsessed w/tyler

Erin by All... obsessed w/Duncan/Alejandro

Kaila Shino by SnowSword Obsessed with:Duncan

Victoria Jones by Disneychic01 obsessed w/alejandro

I really want to start the season so if i get more good reviews i will add more during the season. You CAN still reveiw! love ya guys!


	5. meet the campers

Chris: YO YO YO guys and gals welcome to another season of total drama. Welcome to total drama OBSESSED! a place where obsessed fans come and battle it out for a million dollars! Again! I am SUPER excited for this season! Oh here comes the first contestant!

A familiar contestant wearing a really bright yellow top and sea foam green pants and shoes

walked onto the dock from a speed boat.

Chris:Sierra?

Sierra: yes I'm back! so wheres my Cody-Wody?

Chris:(whispers into camera) Oh did i mention that i told all of the new campers that the old campers are all here?(snickers)

Sierra:Oh don't tell me that you lied! (growls)

Chris:(nervously) oh look another contestant. Oh wait TWO!

Two twins run off the boat and they trip and bang their head on the dock[1]

Chris:Meet Gigi and Isobel!

Gigi:OMG is Lindsay here?

Chris:sorry girls,no.

Isobel:so is-

Chris:-sorry Izzy is not here either.

Isobel:Damn!

Chris: oh don't be too disappointed maybe they could come a little later...(winks)

Gigi and Isobel:EEE!

Chris did not notice a dark-skinned girl step on the dock.

Girl: CHRIS! HEY!

Chris:oh hi...Serefina

Serefina:Yes Ol' Serefina Ndiyane is here. And even Tyler agrees that i am the ONLY sane camper! Right Tyler? (opens arms as if gotten a hug from Tyler)

Chris:Tyler is-

Isobel:NOT HERE we get it!

Chris:oh look guys, hell is about to break lose in 3...2...

Next contestant: HEY CHRIS! Now where is that dunkey-wunky?

Chris:he's not here...Aubry.

Aubry:What...WHAT WHAT! (growls and pulls Chris to her chest) You lied! Why?

Chris:Cause i _LOOOOVE_ it! And dunky-wunky? seriously...dude!

Another contestant arrived on the dock.

Chris:Hello, Lincoln

Lincoln: hey!

Aubry:hey,Duncan fan much?

Lincoln: Nope, Sorry Geoff's girl!

Chris:heres another one!

Nikki:Hey! (gasps) Are you sierra?(points at sierra)

Sierra:YES!

Nikki:I watch you ALL the time! your my hero! CODY FANS FOREVER!

serefina: any other pains in the neck?

Chris:yes! And here comes Calia Rodgers

Calia:hi! Nice to meet all of you!

Isobel and Gigi:HI!

Calia:so..wheres Trent?

Chris:Who?(winks)

Calia:Trent! Do i need to say it 9 times?[2]

Chris:huh?(snickers

Calia: (frowns) oh forget it!

Rosalita: hey total drama peeps!

Chris: yo Rosalita!

Rosalia:wussup?

Chris:Everything T.V show host. Busy busy busy!

Another contestant stepped on the dock.

Kaila: Duncan I'm coming! Wait. He's not here. What!

Aubry: YOU GOT IT GIRL!

Kaila: wait what do you have in your hand?(points at Aubry's pillow)[3]

Aubry: why...oh this? Its my pillow.

Kaila: are you trying to crush my winning streak?

Aubry:What?

Erin:uh girls calm down were all fans of the same person okay! I'm Erin and I'm also a die hard Duncan fan-you don't see me yelling.

Aubry:whatever.

Chris:hey Erin.

Aubry:any more?

Chris: One

(Boat honks very loudly three times)

Chris: Tori, Victoria. Many names. How ya doing?

Victoria: Alejandro? Where may you be?

Chris+all contestants:Not here!

Victoria:oh

Chris:Okay now its time for the season to start! Will the campers get along? What will be the teams? Will the old campers EVER come? All the hidden answers..Answered on total drama OBSESSED!


	6. TDO: The haunted

*Chris is outside the two cabins about to wake up the campers*

Chris:yes, it is the dreaded first day. We are about to give these girls a rude awakening.

*in the cabin*

Aubry:(dreaming) ohhhhhh yes... dunk. Suck on my fucking pussy...

Serefina:(awake W/ disturbed look) Seriously its like I'm sharing my life with sluts!(gestures to the sleeping girls motioning their hands as if there giving blow jobs)

Lincoln:-uhhhhhhh...geo-OH!(wakes up)(blushes)

Sierra:(pants)

Aubry:ohhhhhh...

serefina: F.Y.I i HATE orgy's!

Gigi:girls? GIRLS!

All the girls sleeping:UH!

Nikki:Gigi!

Erin:super fans need their sleep!

*outside the cabin*

Chris: (holding a bullhorn with a wicked smile on his face) ya ready camera man?

Isobel:(clears throat) Chris...

Chris:oh...hi guys ya ready for the first challenge?

*long pause*

Chris:ready to meet one of the old campers who may be at the camp today?

All girls:WOOOOOO!

Cody:*sneaks in*

Sierra and Nikki shriek

Chris:(covering ears) oh boy...

Nikki:OMG!

Aubry: (outraged) seriously!

Cody:wait Chris, you said i was protected!

Chris: you are!(hands Cody a twig)

Cody: (sarcastically) gee, thanks...

Sierra:(charges for Cody's stomach)

Serefina: whats the stupid challenge Chris!

Chris:Woah there, I'm about to tell you! Our interns and i made this challenge special.

Chris:we have made a scary house that has most of your worst fears.

Nikki:piece of cake. You donut even know _my_ worst fear!

Chris: oh trust me we know!

Chris: first person to find a way out loses the challenge. Last person standing wins invincibility.

Serefina: not too brutle.

Chris: i will give you two minutes to gather only 2 items max. to help you feel braver. and...go!

*in the cabins*

Kaila:(to Aubry) I'm watching you!

Sierra:(pulling Cody) I'm gonna get.. lets see.(gasps) YOU!

Cody:(screams)

*two minutes later*

Chris: well.. interesting. The house is over there(points to jolly cottage)

Serefina: (raises an eyebrow with a frown)

Chris: wait.. thats not right. *camera changes position to facing a purple house with a cobweb door.

All girls:*shake* *shudder*

Chris:The confessionals are open so go in when you want. Yadda yadda yadda.3...2..1..Go!

Aubry:hey Kaila what did you bring

Kaila: *Pulls out a pillow with a Duncan shirt on it JUST like Aubry's*

Aubry:(gasps) Stops walking and relies that she did not have hers(growls and charges at Kaila)

Kalia:(wrestling with Aubry) Who do you think i am?

Aubry: Just another fan!

Kaila:pauses(bites Aubry)

Aubry:UUUHHH..(whimpers than lets out a piercing whine)

Aubry:DUNKKKKKEEEYYY! AAAHHHHHH!

Kalia:No, I'm not just a regular fan!

Aubry: *takes pillow* GRRRRR...

Erin:KALIA!

Aubry:(sniffles)

Erin:Aww Aubry your okay...(pats her head)

Aubry:*Runs away*

Erin: whats wrong with you!

Aubry:(in confessional) Kalia creases me. She thinks she's Duncan's number one fan but she's not! I am!(static)

Sierra:(pulling Cody) Your all I need!

Cody:whimpers

Rosalita: Nikki i don't think i can do this!

Nikki of cource you can i have a poem i wrote to Noah and Cody a while ago and a picture what did you bring?

Rosalia:i brought a Noah plushie

Nikki: OMG i want one!

Rosalita:well my mom can sow so, she made this for me!

Nikki:(in confessional) Wow i think i might just make it out alive with all of the friends I'm making!(static)

Isobel:Well girls, were here...

Gigi:well sis how bout you go first!(pushes Isobel)

*door opens*

Aubry:(stares at a black room and sniffles)

Erin:its okay Aubry! We have our stuff! maybe Chris let us off easy for the first day!

Cody:who's going first?

Aubry:*steps forward* Hey monsters I'm not scared of you! Come and get me!

Aubry:(dissapears)

*in the house*

Aubry:(tiptoes) Hello...Hello?

(Duncan saids something in the background)

Aubry:DUNCAN! Where are you? protect me!

*a light is ahead and is getting brighter as she walks closer to it*

Aubry:Duncan are you in there?

*she enters a room with Duncan all over!*

Aubry:UH... IM IN HEAVEN!

Aubry:theres Duncan's shoes and pictures of him without his shirt! Should i let the girls in? (gasps) What if Kalia comes in here! I guess i can hang for 2..3 minutes.

(two minutes later)

Aubry:(Rolling around in TONS of Duncan plushes.)WOOOOOOO! I _LOVE _this! Me, Duncan_ and_ nobody else! *lights shut off* Hello?

*Aubry gets up and walks around. she slips on a Duncan plush and smacked the stereo that played the Duncan voices and it broke. She shrieks. It is heard outside the house.*

(outside the house)

Gigi:should we go in and see what happened?

Isobel:i think we should!

Erin:(running in the house with all of the girls and Cody) Aubry! your okay!

Sierra: where is she?

Aubry:(in the distance) AHHH DUNKKKKKEEEYYY

Cody:OVER THERE!

Isobel:(bumps into something) OW!

Aubry:HEY!(gasps) Isobel?

Isobel:AUBRY!

*Isobel and a couple other girls hug Aubry*

Nikki: what happened?

Aubry:I tripped on a stuffed animal and-well more like a stuffed hottie and i hit something and fell. The lights were off and i-i couldn't see!

Calia:Oh... scary.

Sierra:uh-huh

Gigi:should we see whats going on with the lights?

Aubry:O-okay

*the girls(and Cody) run around franticly.*

Lincoln:HEY i see a light!

Sierra: ME TOO!

Sierra:OMG ITS CODY!

Lincoln:GEOFF!

*Lincoln walks into a room with Geoff everywhere*

Lincoln:WEEEEEEE!(jumps around w/a Geoff plushie)

Aubry_:ANOTHER _Duncan room OH!  
*Aubry jumps on a Duncan head pillow*

Victoria: HEY ERIN LOOK!*gestures at a gigantic Alejandro poster*

Erin:*eyes widen* AHHHH! I JUST CAN'T HOLD IN MY SUPER FAN NATURE ANYMORE! OH AL YOU ARE SOOOOOO HOT!*jumps on a massive Alejandro bean bag**screams into it*

Victoria:UHH... Are you okay?

Erin:*eyes still wide* BETTER THAN EVER! *nerdy laugh* HEHEHEHAHAHAHE! DO YOU WANT A TURN?

Victoria:at what.

Erin:AT AL SILLY! HAHAHA!

Victoria:*weird face* Sure...

Erin:*smiles awkward smile*HAHAHAHA

Sierra:(in the Cody room)YAAAAAAA! WHOOOOO Oh!

Cody:(being squished)UH...

Kaila:*Enters Duncan room.*

Aubry:(gasps)(whimpers)

Kalia:Well well well...

Aubry:(hides behind a Duncan beanbag)

Kalia:well since I'm alone... oh!(picks up a Duncan pillow like Aubry has) *wicked smile*

Aubry:(in confessional) so then i thought, I'm gonna have to do the brave thing here arnt i?

Aubry:(gets up and steals pillow) ya know what i don't know what your trying to do to me but i have been through too much today! Would you stop acting like a fucking 6 year old that steals people's most valuable things! GOT THAT?

Kalia:(soft voice) Can you keep a secret.

Aubry:sure.

Kalia: My brother is going blind. I just wanted to win so i could fix him.

Aubry:AWWWW! I am so sorry i judged you

*lights turn off*

Aubry:OH NO ITS KARMA! Now I'm blind!

Kalia:*screams* maybe this is the scary part Chris was talking about!

Erin:ALEJANDROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sierra:*Shrieks*

*there is a loud sound in the distance and sounds of bears an sasquachanaqua running around**all of the girls stay safely in there hiding places*

*bell dings and lights turn back on*

Chris:(on loudspeaker)WE HAVE A LOSERRRRRRRR!

Calia:who chickened out?

Chris: our loser is serefina!

All girls:WHAT? HAAAA HAAAAAAA HAAA AHAAAAH AAAA!

Chris: everybody out of the house!

*All the girls that found the rooms stuff all the TD boys memorabilia from the rooms in there pockets.*

(static)

(at the bonfire)

Chris:lets get the teams out of the way!

The crazed bobcats  The obsessive owls

Aubry Williams Sierra

Isobel Won Kalia Shino

Gigi Won Rosalita Night

Lincoln Ava Marsh Nikki

Erin Calia Rodgers

Serefina Ndiyane Victoria Jones

Chris:now head to the confessionals and vote for your first loser

Isobel:(in confessional with Gigi ) It is so hard to vote anyone off but serefina is starting to get really mean. Gigi: Serefina was mean to the girls this morning and even though i woke up the girls for her she's starting to bug me! Isobel: you mean _us! _Gigi: yes!(hugs her sister)

(static)

Aubry:(in confessional) I think Kalia was a good enimie and friend. I was just assuming she was trying to be the best fan there was. Everyone still knows that I'm the biggest fan of Duncan! Anyway i vote for serefina!

(static)

Erin:(in confessional)Kalia! she is so mean to Aubry. Aubry is a really likable person!

(static)

Calia: (In confessional) According to Aubry Kalia only cares about herself! So vote for her!

(static)

Victoria: (in confessional) Serefina!

(static)

Lincoln: I saw Aubry CRY! I vote for Kalia!

(static)

Chris: okay these people will get marshmallows. Aubry, Sierra, Lincoln, Erin, Isobel, Gigi, Nikki, Calia, Rosalita, and Victoria! Can i call ya Tori?(chuckles)

Victoria:NO!

Chris:o.k... its all up to you serefina, and Kalia. And the last marshmallow goes to...Serefina!

All girls:(groan)

Aubry:WHAT? Kalia is a very special girl. She actually needs the money to cure her brothers blindness! At first i thought she was just another fan that wants to be the best! But she just wanted the money for her brother!

Erin:I'm so sorry i judged you too! I just sometimes cant control my emotions.

Victoria:like for Alejandro!

Erin:HEY!

Chris:There that was day 1 and next time catch Duncan with the TDO crew!

Aubry:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Will the campers crack under the pressure? Will Duncan get trampled by his fan girls? Who will get to walk off the dock again? These questions answered and maybe some surprises being presented.. next time on total...drama...OBSESSED!

Aubry:!


	7. What makes YOU wet?

TDO episode 2: What gets YOU wet?

(all the girls are sleeping in their cabins according to their teams)

**The obsessive owls cabin**

Sierra:(rolling in bed) Cody...mmmmmm...Cody...CODY where are you?

Nikki: SIERRA! Cody's gone Duncan's here remember?

Sierra: Duncan upset Cody! I'm not trusting him!

Aubry:(from the other cabin) I AM!

**The crazed bobcats **

Aubry:WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEYYY!

Erin:Sorry Aubry now im Al's girl!

Aubry: now im the...only fan?

(in confestianal)

Aubry:This is terrible!

(knock on the door)

Person outside the door:hey, are you done!

Aubry:IS THAT...DUNCAN!

(opens the door)

Duncan: AWWWWW CRAP!

(static)

(Chris calls all the campers to the mess hall.)

Serefina: what todays challenge Chris stinkclain?

Chris:wow i miss my old campers!

Chris: i call this challenge what makes you wet!

Gigi:you...mean...ewwwwww!

Isobel: Remember Chris me and my sister are fans of _girls!_

Chris:oh that wont be a problem...

*Gigi and Isobel give nervous looks*

Chris:ready guys?

(no answers)

Chris:good!

(in confessional)

Aubry:*Stroking the side of Duncan's face* ohhhhhh...yessssssss...dunkey! Who's the cutest dunkey in the whole wide world?

Duncan:*groans*

Aubry YOUUUUUU! Stay with me AALLLLLLLLLLL DAY!

(static)

*Aubry goes out of the confessional with Duncan in a baby tote strapped to her back.*

Chris: Uhhh... Aubry?

Aubry: what?

Chris: uh... never mind. Follow me to the amphitheater...campers.

Duncan:* to Aubry * Miss... Miss please put me down.

Aubry: its Aubry. The miss was very polite! Call me Miss. Williams! Or the girl of your dreams!

Duncan * sighs *

* at the amphitheater *

Sierra:(sobbing)...Cody might not come back Nikki!

Nikki: He will Sierra! I hope Chris sees your pain and picks you last.

Chris: Lucky day, Sierra you go first!

Sierra: YOU JUST _HAD_ TO ASK!

Chris: step up to the amphitheater seat and look forward!

* Sierra looks forward with a mortified look and a Cody comes on the screen wearing no shirt flexing his unimpressive mussels *

Sierra:* holding her crotch * OHHHHHHH... CO-DY!

Sierra let out her cum.

Chris:Tisk Tisk Tisk...

Chris:next up, Isobel and Gigi.

Chris pulls up a curtain and Lindsay and Izzy are making out.

Isobel:OH HOT DAMN!

After 3 minutes Gigi Comes First.

Chris: You have 5 minute to..well, not cum.

Isobel:* gains composure * I am NOT lesbian!

Gigi:* stuttering * you...go girl!

4 minutes pass by and Serefina makes a request.

Serefina:(to herself) I wonder how long she will last...

Serefina:IZZY! More tongue! And Rub her Boobs!

Isobel:OHHHHHHHHH

Gigi:Isobel!

Chris: 1 minute!

Isobel:OH GIGI!

Isobel:SLOW DOWN IZZY!

Serefina:JUST REMOVE HER PANTIES IZZY!

Gigi:Stop! Your making ME cum!

Izzy suddenly sits in a chair and removes her panties and squirts in mid-air.

Izzy:UHHHHHHH...FUCK YES!

Isobel:Uh almost There!

Chris: 7 seconds! [1]

Isobel:Oh My God!

Gigi:Isobel!

Serefina:Yeah Lindsay Sit down and cum!

Lindsay does just that.

Gigi:oops i just came again!*blushes*

Chris:3...2..1!

*horn beeps*

Isobel:AHhhhhhh...

Gigi:Isobel!

Chris:Well, Gigi the coming after the horn dosen't count

Gigi:Isobel YOU DID IT!

Isobel:* Gains composure * Yeah!

Chris: Next, Erin.

Erin:* a curtain rises revealing Alejandro flexing without a shirt * OH GOD...ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!* Eyes get wide..again.*

Erin:I HAVE BEHN WAITING FOR YOU! * Runs on stage * * squishes Alejandro in a hug *

Victoria: Well, She's Not cumming!

(in Confessional)

Rosalita: Well, Thats not what I expected!

(static)

(Back in)

Aubry: WOW! How awkward! *Gushes* * Kisses Duncan's Nose. *

(Static)

Erin:How's My time!

Serefina: I thought you wouldn't care!

Erin: Well...I...I...I...UH!

Aubry:Screw Erin PUT SEREFINA IN THE HOT SEAT!

Serefina: Wait What!

(static)

These freak shows NEED to learn that I'm just playing the game right! Its like talking to Psychos!

(Static)

Chris: Aubry, Your right! Erin You move on! Invincibility for you!

Chris: Serefina!

Serefina: Wow Chris I'm soo scared * Sarcastically *

A curtain opens and Tyler is skinny dipping with a blindfold on his eyes.

Tyler: Where am i!

Serefina: How in the hell...OHHHHHH...* Blows her top * GOOOOOOOODDDDDDD! UHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Everyone: * Laughs *

(Static)

Calia: OH YEAH! She is sooo dead!

(static)

Gigi:I know who's leaving!

(Static)

Tyler:(Drowning) UHHH!

Serefina:OH TYLER I'LL SAVE YOU!

Erin:* weird face *

Chris: Next, Aubry...and Duncan?

Aubry:Im ready! Are YOU Duncan?

Duncan:mmmmmm...* whines * No!

Aubry: OH DUNKY! Howl for me!

Duncan:Nuh Uh!...Wait! What?

Aubry:* Smacks his butt *

Duncan:OOOOOOOOH!

Aubry: *shivers and cums* woah woah...uhhh soo good!

Aubry: Chris, i have a request! Duncan needs to where what he woar in "Gwen's Face"!

Duncan: You mean that green disco outfit!

Chris:UHHH...Okay!

Chris: While Duncan is changing, Rosalita?

Rosalita: GLAD TO!

Noah comes out kissing Izzy[2]

Izzy:* moans *

Rosalita: YOU OKEY ISOBEL!

Isobel:Yes...uh nope!* cums * ooohhh uggghhhh...

Rosalita: Oh yeah Izzy, Strip him!

Izzy does that.

Rosalita: Oh yeah! Uhhh FUCK THAT IS SO HOT!

Rosalita runs on stage and pushes Izzy to the side with much vigor. She takes in Noah's cock and nearly chokes on it.

Chris:Rosalita, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Rosalita: Oh his balls are getting tighter. Impressive '8 ½' Noah!

Noah starts to blow his top near the 5 minute mark.

Noah: uhhh...

Rosalita: * Cleans her face of the cum with her sleeve * Uh that was refreshing!

Chris: Uh...Rosalita has invincibility, I think Duncan is done changing. Wheres Aubry?

Victoria: I'll go check!

Aubry: * Duncan is in the middle of changing and he has no pants on * Well, Duncan, Do you want a blow?* Baby talking *

Duncan:UHHH LEAVE ME ALONE!

Aubry's sharp nails lightly stroked his cock and it turns hard.

Duncan:ohhhhhh...Wow Aubry! That actually feels goooood~

Aubry: * gulps down his cock *

Victoria: Uh, Aubry?

Aubry:VICTORIA!

Victoria: You need to get out there!

(static)

Victoria: this is getting WAYYYY out of control!

(static)

Chris: Lincoln! Your turn!

Lincoln:Oh...No thanks!

Chris:I wasn't asking!

(static)

Lincoln: Victoria is right! This is really crazy! I'm not sure i can do it!

(Static)

Lincoln:* stares at a Giant Shirtless Geoff Poster with "Her Real Name Isn't Blaneley"playing from a stereo * * lip quivers * Look at his 6 pack! uh...* drools *

Chris: are ya getting that cummin' feeling!

Lincoln: * Straightens her back.* NOPE!

10 minutes pass and she doesn't cum.

Chris: wow!, Nikki your up!

Nikki: Sierra, I could use some help here!

Sierra:* Sobbs *

A giant naked Cody and Noah sex tape plays on the screen. Nikki comes.

Nikki: Ohhh...

Chris: last but not least! Victoria? Tori?

Victoria: * comes out of where Aubry was with a mortified face. * This is Crazy!

Chris:step it up!

Victoria sits on the seat and stares at a Alejandro video like Erin's.

Victoria: Nice try chris!

Duncan in the backstage area lets out a loud moan.

Chris: I guess HE hit his Peak!

(static)

Aubry: Mission accomplished! I only wish my sister was here! SHE would help me get him in MY bed!

(static)

Chris: Well it has been a hectic day guys now its time for the Marshmallows to fly!

(Static)

Lincoln:Well, I guess i like it here a little. But some of the girls are...uh...not my type of friends.

(static)

Serefina:I guess these scum bags got the best of me. AND I GOT THE BEST OF TYLER! Tee hee...* Wipes off one small cum stain on the side of her mouth with her tounge.

(static)

Aubry: OHHH this was the BEST day of my life! I'd hate to vote anyone off but, SEREFINA!

(Static)

Gigi: I was...Kinda durable on this challenge. I deserve to go home

Isobel:(from the outside) NO! It was just one incedent You can DO THIS!

Gigi:SEE! I know i can trust my sister! I feel lucky and determend to vote for...SEREFINA.

(Static)

Rosalita:* still licking off cum from Noah's ejaculation * Serefina...* slurps *

(Static)

Nikki: Poor Sierra...I'd like to vote of chris for the way he treated her! Serefina finally earned her revenge! and thats why i vote for her!

(Static)

Sierra:* sniffles * CODY!* bawls *

(static)

Chris: okay, heres who gets marshmallows!

Lincoln Ava Marsh

Calia Rodgers

Nikki

Isobel Won

Gigi Won

Rosalita Night

Aubry Williams

Erin

Victoria Jones

Chris:So are loser is...

SIERRA!

Nikki:NO!

Sierra: Its okay, Nik, You have Rosalita! You two really got along!

Rosalita: * slurps, still licking up Noah's cum from her arm.* Hey, Nikki! Want a lick?

Sierra:Yeah...good luck.

Chris: Don't worry, it wont feel empty without you we have 2 new campers!

Chris: Meet Samantha and...KEKE![3]

Aubry:SIS!

Keke:AUB!

They both hug.

Samantha:( in a jersey accent) Hey guys!

Erin:* gets up * now, what are YOU a fan of.

Samantha: Mo' like who! Courtney.

Everyone gasps.

Chris: oops, were out of time see you next time on...Total Drama: OBSESSED!

Aubry:(To Keke) Your the best sister ever!

KEY

[1]=OH THE DRAMA!

[2]=NIZZY FTW!

[3]=Keke was my second OC. And she is Aubry's sister. I am an only child so, i made HER have a sister!lol.

To:IZZYISDIZZY

DID I GET IN TDH? Review this story with my answer please if you didn't already!

Love, Dreamgirl544(Sarah)


End file.
